1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a video tape recorder and, more particularly, to a mode setting arrangement for use in a video tape recorder of compact size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art video tape recorder is essentially bulky in size and complicated, because various lever mechanisms for tape cassette loading, reel shifting and pinch roller movement and for the other functions must be complicatedly operated to cause the recorder to be set in a selected mode of operation. Such a prior art tape recorder is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,267 to Hayashi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,699 to Ura et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,399 to Iijima et al.
However, in order to design and assemble an extremely compact size video tape recorder such as one capable of being installed in a video camera, an arrangement for setting a selected mode of operation must be simplified and made as compact as possible.